Interruptions from Puck's Nasal Cavity
by umi4ever
Summary: Puck's nose keeps making interrupting expulsions, Rachel's annoyed, Sugar's clueless, and Brittany wants to slap Puck in a sexual manner. Puck X Sugar. Read and R&R, please!


Alright, well, I wanted to try something different, and I figured no one really ever experimented with Puck X Sugar, and so I figured: why not?

I figured they'd be more of a cute, stupid couple, then a sexy, or provocative one. They would probably rarely fight, too, because they would always agree on everything. I think they'd actually be a great couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Noah Puckerman, Sugar Motta, The Grudge, or Santa Claus. All that I own is the adorableness that is Sugar X Puck, because no one else has really ever written about them. So I'm the first! *sticks out tongue*

* * *

"Hey, man! You ready to _ace_ that test?" Finn asks, patting Puck on the shoulder as he sits down in the back of the choir room. He nods, yawning. He's so tired he can barely tell who he's talking to.

"You look like _hell,_" Blaine greets him as he walks into the choir room. "Looks like somebody was up all night cramming for their geography test."

"_And _in Chicago," Sam said, glaring.

"Come on, Sam, you're _still _holding a grudge about that?" Artie asked, annoyed.

"I saw a grudge once, in my closet. She was hiding from Lord Tubbington, so I gave her some mushrooms. Then she left." Brittany interjected. Santana responded by leaning her head on her shoulder and letting out a content sigh.

"Alright, everyone! I've decided for my final performance, I've decided to go deep into my emotional struggles and conjure up yet another amazing, original song, telling the tale of my melodic life, and the dramatic situation, in which I," Rachel gulped,"choked... at my big audition. This song will be very sad, so I brought some tissues. Prepare to be amazed by my amazing melody, called-

"Ht'shuh!" Puck interrupted her with a wet sneeze, which sent him doubled over in his seat, with his hands covering his nose and mouth. He sniffled and looked up to see everybody was staring at him, including Rachel, who had her hands impatiently planted on her hips. "Excuse me."

"Bless you!" Sugar said, giggling with her typical smile. He looked down at his feet and scrubbed at his nose, muttering his thanks to her.

"Anyway, as I was saying previously before I was interrupted by the infectious expulsion of Puck's nasal cavity, my new song is entitled-"

"Puck, if you have a nose bleed you should go to the nurse, and no Rachel, no new songs. We just won nationals, let's just hang back and remember our time together. For a majority of us, this is gonna be our last time seeing each other." Rachel went back to her seat and snuggled up next to Finn, and everyone's faces drooped a little at the thought of having to leave their friends behind.

"Ht'chxt!" Puck stifled a sneeze into two pinched fingers, trying not to disturb anyone. Sugar jumped up and down in her seat, mouthing, "bless you" again.

"Haven't you ever heard of a tissue? We can't afford to get blood on the risers," Sue castrated him.

"But, Ms. Sylvester, Mr. Schue," Mike said, "Puck doesn't have a nose bleed. Rachel just got mad at him cause he sneezed and interrupted her."

"Yes, he interrupted me, _and _he infected the people in front of him with his disgusting germs, and he didn't even bother to excuse himself. Disgusting."

"I just did!" Puck defended himself. He looked pretty serious with his angry face and all, before he sneezed again, and then again right afterward, earning him glares from the glee club and a bunch of tissues being shoved in his face by a disgusted Rachel Berry, and of course, a series of blessings from Sugar.

"Oh my god, you guys, remember when I had a _stutter?" _Tina asked, mouth dropping to the ground in faux shock. There were gasps, and exclamations of "Oh my goodness, I remember that!"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Remember when I believed in Santa Claus?" Brittany asked. Everyone gasped and laughed.

"Oh yeah, remember when I got egged?" More gasping and laughter.

"Hut'shew!" "Bless you!" Glares all around.

"What about...when I won prom queen?"

"When I got Larangytis?"

"Oh, when we did Gaga?"

"When I got sexually assaulted by Santana in a cheap motel?"

"HT'CHOO!" "Bless you!" Daggers to the heart.

"What about when I got pregnant?"

"When I thought I was the father?"

"Tchew! Ch'too! A short coughing fit following. "Bless you!" More glares.

"Remember when I fell into that fountain?"

"Remember when I got in that car crash?"

"Remember when I was really poor?"

"Remember when we almost got married?"

Coughing. "Ht'choo!" "Hx'chnx!" "Hxxt'SHUH!" Cough, cough, cough. "_Bless _you!"

"How about...when I busted Kurt's windows?"

"When I slapped the powdered nipples out of Finn?"

"When I got my cool leg machines that broke the next day?"

"Ht'shx!" this time, there were no glares, because no one could hear him. Except, of course, for Sugar, who turned around to face him, mouthing "You okay?" to which he nodded, but then sneezed again twice as loud. "UT'CHOO!"

"Puck, will you please go to see the nurse?" Mr. Schue asked, clearly getting annoyed, like everyone else.

"Why, I'm not sick!" Puck argued, before sneezing three times. Sugar, of course, blessed him three times in return.

"Yes, you clearly are. And maybe Sugar should go with you, since she's clearly the only one in this room that doesn't want to slap you right now," Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Even I want to slap you, but in a perverted way," Brittany said, smiling in a creepy way.

"Yay!" Sugar shouted, jumping up and down and pulling a sniffling Puck up from his seat and out of the room.

"Bye, guys!" she called over her shoulder.

"Why do I have to go to the durse?" Puck asked, sniffling and congested.

"You look pale, and you're sniffling, so you have to go home," Sugar said, pulling him in the direction opposite of the nurse, toward the school parking lot.

"What? I dod't have to go hobe, I dod't eved have a fever!" he yelled loud enough so that if school was in session, everyone would have heard.

"You're sick regardless," she said, patting his back as she took him outside. She then, stopped though, right before they walked off the school's sidewalk, and put her cheek up to his forehead. "And you feel hot to me, so you're going home," she said, smiling and giggling. She was a very clueless girl.

"You dod't eved dow where I live, so how cad you take be hobe?" he asked, sniffling. "Ut'schoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you!" she said, giggling, and shrugged off the rest of his words. Skipping, she simply responded with "Whoever said anything about _your _house?" Puck could only smile when he heard this, especially in such an adorable voice as Sugar's. "And, of course, you won't be going to school tomorrow- not until you're 24 hours fever free!" He deadpanned when he heard this. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Sugar, by Geography tests's tobborrow, I cad't biss it, this is by last chadce if I wadt to graduate!" They had finally reached her car by now, and she kindly escorted him to his seat.

"Well, my daddy's a pretty well-known guy- I can have him drop off the test at our estate, and you can take your test in bed! Everybody wins!" She said, smiling that same smile again.

"Add what if I dod't wadt to stay with you?" he asked, only teasing her at this point.

"Well, in that case, you're sick, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I know that you don't have anyone to really take care of you at home, and I'm an excellent nurse- it's what I'm gonna do when I grow up, cause I look great in a Candy Striper uniform." They both laughed, and into the car they went.

Puck had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he was pretty sure that he liked it. So he endured on the car ride to Motta Estate, sneezing the entire way there. His nose hurt, but he admitted it was worth it to hear that sweet "bless you" every time he sneezed.

* * *

Alright, hope y'all liked it! R&R everyone! If you want a continuation, though, you might have to wait a while, I'm a bit of a procrastinator.

Anyways~!

Love and hugs,

RenRen Sama


End file.
